Apocalypse Grand Prix
by Kalgante
Summary: An event that will revolutionize entertinment, a spectacle that will change the world. If you think you have the mettle to participate in the Apocalypse Grand Prix then come in and sign up! taking OC's!
1. Chapter 1

[look at me spamming stories all over the place. Well, you may have guessed it but this is another OC story. When I come up with an idea, I can't just not write it. Anyway, this one already feels intense to me, so read on and see if you feel the same]

The room hummed with clicks and clanks of machinery and flashed with rotating lights accompanied by beeps an buzzes. The air was filled with a chemical odor that teased the senses of anyone unfamiliar with it. Among the automated noises and the unidentifiable odors worked a grey, crimson striped skunk dressed in a white bandana and headband.

He was not alone in his labor however as nearby sat a green, red spotted squirrel wearing a white lab coat and large mechanized goggles.

"Alright, I'm done with this, what's left?" the Skunk asked.

"Hmm? Oh yes. Well, let's see what you've completed so far" said the squirrel scrolling through a list on his computer screen "ah yes, wonderful, we are nearly finished, what marvelous news. Although… hmm… if I were to incorporate serum V with an appropriate catalyst into the blast points of the rockets, I believe it will form a toxic cloud that will linger in the air for at least a couple hours. Hmm, that could certainly alter possible strategies for some time"

"You sure we need more weapons, we have enough to fight a war here already" said the Skunk.

"Preposterous, I have more pressing concerns to worry about then waging a war…oh, why yes. Well, we certainly have produced quite a bit, but we need more variables, variety is what counts! Quantity is irrelevant" said the squirrel.

"Yea… well, we're really cutting it close here Baldwin. We've been advertising for a year now, if we aren't ready in time the backlash is gonna be huge" the skunk explained.

"Yes, yes it would wouldn't it? Well, I'm certainly more curious as to how everyone will go about this than how they will react otherwise. Yes Reuger, your concerns are quite warranted but you have no need to fear. I only have a few more adjustments to make before next week so we have no need to be concerned. I will be finished at that time" said the Squirrel.

"Well, alright… so about my own car. I've never driven something like this before. Anything else I should know?" the skunk asked.

"Oh my no, it is very simple, although I do not recommend focusing on it too much, you will need to switch as often as necessary" Baldwin explained.

"Okay then… oh yea, forgot to ask, who else is with me for this?" Reuger asked.

"Well, aside from myself I know Sky will be with us… hmm Boom is as well… there are other black knights as well, again, you have no need to worry, you have no need to do this all on your own.

"Sky huh? How'd you get him for this?" Reuger asked.

"Simple, who wouldn't want to be part of this! This event will forever go down in history. If it's sheer scale wasn't enough this event will be broadcast world wide! It is certain to revolutionize the entertainment industry forever! That, combined with the vicious competition inevitably tearing at each other's throats to become legends will make this something not only industry changing, but world changing! We are going to change the world with this Reuger, it couldn't be any more incredible!" said Baldwin breathing heavily afterwards.

Reuger stared silently at him for a moment.

"Well, err… guess I'll get back to work then" said Reuger.

"Yes, wonderful idea, for now, my specimens will need tending, we will want them in pique condition before next week" said Baldwin as he turned to a door with only a series of bloodthirsty roars to distinguish it.

Elsewhere, in the middle of tree town a toxic yellow tiger with burnt orange stripes and dressed in a tattered green vest made his way through the center of the park. I his entourage a purple buck toothed and freckled beaver and a yellow, pink bunny slipper wearing rabbit. The group couldn't help but notice a flyer plastered onto the side of a tree.

"What's this?" the rabbit asked being the first to notice it.

The tiger reached out his hand and peeled the poster off of the tree and read it aloud.

"Professor Baldwin cordially invites you to the first ever Apocalypse Grand Prix, a legendary race that will test the mettle of anyone strong and courageous enough to risk life and limb to become a legend and win a country to lead and control as they see fit. All you need to join is guts and a vehicle. Of course, not just any vehicle will do. What you will need is something capable of not only being able to survive a trip around the planet but survive the hellish rain that will scorch the track.

"So, let me give you the rules. You will be provided with weapons throughout the race alongside whatever weapons you may already have with you. You will receive a constant supply of points throughout the race. These points will be used to purchase weapons and upgrades created by myself to help you last through the race. Each check point will serve as a rest stop for you to eat and sleep as well as re-supply on anything you may need. If you are killed during the race you need not fear, as I will provide you with a mandatory stat box when you sign up. The stat box will keep track of your progress as well as miraculously restore your broken and battered remains at the most recent check point. You will also receive another vehicle just like your original.

"The Apocalypse Grand Prix will take you through every continent and country throughout the world and your prize is a country of your very own that is entirely under your control. So, if you are interested in signing up simply fill out the following information"

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Abilities/Skills:

Vehicle Name:

Vehicle appearance:

Weapons and Vehicle Weapons:

Bio (not mandatory):

Relationships(friends/enemies (not mandatory)):

Miscellaneous information (whatever extra info you have):

[Well, there you go. Anything you need to fill out is right up there. If you want to join I recommend doing it quick because when the race begins everyone in is in and if they aren't then I won't be able to add them to the race. Hope to see everyone on the race track! Farewell!]


	2. At the Starting Line

[alright chapter 2. Let's not waste any time getting underway… and thanks for the OC's!]

"Six AM on the dot, marvelous. How do the participants look?" asked Baldwin.

Though it was still dark, daylight waited just around the corner. Staring out through the window of his hotel room was that squirrel, observing the streets below. Behind him sat the skunk who had been working with him. Without turning his attention from his lap top the skunk responded.

"Looking good, they seem ready, a little nervous, but I think they know what to expect" said Reuger.

"I see, good to hear. As for everything else, I will need to double check to see if everyone is where they should be, I believe they were when I last checked" said Baldwin.

"Yea, I'm looking now" said Reuger pausing for a moment with his eyes on the monitor "yep, everyone's accounted for, the crews are ready, the Black Knights are situated, all miscellaneous staff at their stations… oh yea, the announcers, who did you find?"

"Just a couple of folks, worry not, they know what they're doing. They've done it before… so. If that is all I suppose we should be going" said Baldwin.

"Alright then" said Reuger.

The two grabbed whatever they needed from their room and made their way out.

Down below, elsewhere in the city was the garage, a place noisy with the sounds of machinery and blaring sound systems. Among the noise were the racers and the crews working on their vehicles, everyone was doing their own thing. Some focusing on any last minute adjustments to their vehicles, others spent their time sizing up their competition and making boasts. Either way, the tension was thick in the air and the anxiety prevalent. It was almost too much just waiting for the race to start. The garage its self was brightly lit and hot with everything going on. Just another thing that contributed to the stress.

The vehicles themselves varied in types, though most were various racing cars some were motor cycles, others were different vehicles entirely. Still, some racers couldn't help but be intimidated by some of the more menacing ones. Though the mood was mostly uneasy, it was shaken by the loudspeakers blaring throughout the room and somehow, from the various sound systems that were playing.

"Attention all racers, twenty minutes until the race, I repeat, ten minutes until the race. Be certain to have you vehicles ready to go and status boxes installed before then. That is all" said a male voice over the loudspeaker.

Most everyone had fallen silent for the announcement, and some remained so for a few moments afterwards.

"Awe shit, Cuddles! Install the damn box!" A voice shouted.

"Are some of these cars even legal?" said another voice.

"C'mon, cut the foreplay already, let's just get started so I can win" said yet another voice.

Alas, the announcement had stirred up most of the people. Some even climbed into their cars right away. For now however, the garage doors remained shut, keeping the racers locked in with each other for another twenty minutes, forcing the company of some less desirable or just annoying individuals. Most notably when someone took hold of a megaphone and began sending his voice across the room. As it was, it was he same person who declared their victory only moments ago.

"Ok folks, let's be clear about something… there's no way I'm gonna lose this race ok but just remember, give it your all and you just might take second or third. Just don't let me intimidate you into driving bad alright?" said the one with the megaphone

The creature was some sort of fennec fox and peacock hybrid with gelled golden blonde hair, a colorful crest of feathers on his head as well as equally colorful tail feathers, blue fur, large feather tipped ears, and an orange belly.

"who the fuck do you think you are!" someone shouted from somewhere in the room.

This was also someone who had been vocal after the announcement, the one demanding Cuddles to install the stat box. It was a toxic yellow, messy furred tiger with burnt orange stripes and tattered green vest.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Desmond, wonderful to meet you all" said the peacock thing.

Notable irritation could be seen from a red colored bear dressed in a black T-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and a Chicago army styled hooters hat. None of the others seemed too impressed either. But more notable rage could be seen in the face of a golden colored bear with an orange afro along with a pair of yellow bell bottoms, yellow leisure jacket, and white platform shoes.

Of course, this whole thing inevitably caused an uproar, one that lasted until another announcement was made over the loud speaker.

"Attention all racers, five minutes until you take your places at the starting line, if you have any last minute preparations to make now would be a prime time to get it done" said the voice, only this time it was female"

This again caused an uproar as people scrambled around either getting into their vehicles or making sure they had any personal belongings on their person. In the final five minutes people couldn't help but eyeball their competition yet again, especially now that the view was less obstructed with various objects. It was now that some of these people really took note of how dangerous some of the competition looked. Among all the spikes and various other protrusions that pointed out some of these cars. Others looked like monsters, much larger than the others. One car completely lacked wheels, it seemed to hover on hair. Another didn't even look like a car, more like some quadrupedal robot. Still, there was little time to scrutinize these contraptions as the front doors to the garage began to open and reveal the early morning sky with the sun just beginning to peek up over the horizon. Outside, alongside the streets stood bystanders, gathered so early just for this event. As the cars were slowly led out by a pace car, the racers couldn't help but feel all manner of emotions from the onlookers and the inevitable sense of pride that came whenever someone pointed out their car. Some would say that this is truly the perfect way to start the race.

Eventually, after slowly making their way through the city streets in an almost parade like fashion, the starting line could be seen complete with overcrowded grandstands and business folk using this event to better their business. It was immediately clear that people knew how major this event would be. The pace car gradually made it's way to the starting line and came to a stop and the racers were immediately met with numerous video cameras swinging over their vehicles. As the sun rose to brighten the day to a wonderful morning and the confetti fell from the sky, the cheering soon followed. it wasn't until the loud speakers went off again that the crowds quieted down.

"Welcome race fans one and all, I'm your commentator Kalgante" said someone sitting high up in a large booth, his appearance completely obscured by a large black hooded coat aside from his mouth and chin.

"And I'm his co commentator Komei!" said a light blue cat with purple stripes on her cheeks and around her eyes.

Her other features were large white tipped bushy ears, white belly, light blonde hair with green tips, a bushy tail tipped with white but dyed green at the end, and wearing a green scarf.

"Yep, some of you may know us as the hosts for Deadliest OC's where we pit OC's together in fights to the death. I'll have to say I'm flattered that Baldwin would chose us to host such a massive event as this" said Kalgante.

"Me too Kalgante me too. I'll have to say, I never would have believed I'd be sitting here commentating for something like this" said Komei.

"Hey, what about my show? It's cool right?" Kalgante asked.

"I'm not saying it isn't. but you gotta know that people aren't watching that worldwide" said Komei.

"Yea, true, true. So, that's enough bantering, I'm sure that's not the reason so many of you have come from so far for this event, so straight to the point. Today, you all stand as whiteness to the worlds first and only Apocalypse Grand Prix, an event that will shake the world to it's very core, care to explain Komei" Kalgante asked.

"Certainly, the Apocalypse Grand Prix will pit each of these racers against one another in a race around the world. Of course, you don't think it's be that simple do you?" asked Komei.

"Each of these racers will have to race to numerous checkpoints to rest and re-supply along the way, all the while dodging the deadly arsenals that their fellow racers are using on them. If they don't do so well, and kick the bucket along the way, their corpse will be resurrected back at a previous check point with a brand new copy of their car to get them back on the road. But believe me, there's more" Kalgante explained.

"Along the way, aside from the grand prize, our racers will be competing for points. With these points, racers can purchases upgrades and new weapons to strap onto their cars making them even deadlier" Komei explained.

"Points are earned by following the designated path or discovering the secret shortcuts throughout the course. These shortcuts will be marked with our logo, a spiked car with devil horns, painted somewhere near them. Aside from that we will have any number of challenges either made by us, Apocalypse Grand Prix staff, or from good viewers like yourselves. These challenges will appear periodically and we will announce them as they arise. They don't have to complete them if they don't want to. Of course, there's good points in it if they do" Kalgante explained.

"But if you think that's all then you have no idea what the Apocalypse Grand Prix is. There are plenty of places along the track that I'll say are… well… hazardous. Among those there are plenty of random threats they'll be dealing with from time to time so they'll really need to keep on their toes" said Komei.

"And don't forget about the Black Knights, a pack of bloodthirsty drivers who are out to ruin our racers day. But we don't need to get into that. Anything else Komei?" Kalgante asked.

"You forgot to mention the grand prize" said Komei.

"Oh, yes. If you think their do'n this just for kicks… well, you might be right. But don't forget the reward for all this toil. Each of these racers is competing to take home their very own country" said Kalgante.

"Take it home? That might be tough" said Komei.

"Oh, you know what I mean. yes, their very own country, a land of people that they get to control as they see fit. Of course, a race like this has to have some great prizes for the winners. Course, we aint gonna announce them now. We don't want these guys gunning for anything less than first place now do we Komei?" Kalgante asked.

"Course not, what fun is that" said Komei.

"Alright then, well, just give me a moment to explain one more thing. The stat boxes, what are they for? Well, the stat boxes are like heavy, durable monitors that keep a racer posted on their status, pints, number of vehicles totaled, number of times they met an unfortunate end, etcetera, etcetera. Not to mention it comes fitted with a GPS and a tiny camera so you can watch your favorite racers do their thing from the front seat. Not to mention, not having one of these installed is immediate disqualification, but not to worry, once installed, it's tough to uninstall. Anyway, that's enough of this technical babble, you're here to see a race and by god we're gonna give it to you. So let's introduce the contestants. Right up front we have my buddy Desmond driving The Pinnacle" said Kalgante.

As he was announced, Desmond opened his door and climbed onto the roof waving to the cheering crowd. The car its self was a gold colored racing car with blue lightning bolts on the side and a hood ornament of himself on the front. By appearance it looked quick and sturdy with an aerodynamic design. On the sides up front were two machine guns clearly visible.

"Next we have Zack driving Vengenz X13. He's going in with a AK47 and katana with an up close and personal chainsaw mounted right on his bike" said Komei

The one described was a creature of… some sort. Wearing a T-shirt, merchandise of the band Avenged Sevenfold as depicted on it. Along with that he wore a pair of black skinny jeans with torn knees, a pair of black converse all stars, a hoodie of the same band as his shirt, and hair of a fire red. His vehicle was a black and red motor cycle with a death bat decal on the gas tank and the number 6661 on his handle bars. Despite the cheer he only glanced around at the crowd, then back to the road.

"Next we've got Fido driving The Stick Thrower. A name I'd guess that comes from those harpoon things it fires. I'd say this guy might have a bit of an edge thanks to his upbringing by Sparky. Wonder why he didn't join as well." said Kalgante.

Fido was blue furred Labrador with Light blue ears, tail, and paws, as well as a black nose. His car was blue with sticks alit with flame painted onto the side. The wheels were red and the inside was a navy blue. When people cheered him on he smiled and waved to them.

"Alright, next we have good old Lumpy driving the umm… Hammer Head? Umm… Kalgante, that car he's in doesn't look like the picture. He's driving an… ambulance" said Komei a bit astonished.

The blue crooked horned moose looked outside of his car to the side to see that it was indeed an ambulance. He responded by smacking himself over the eyes and baring his teeth in a frown. The crowd responded with a mixture of laughter and cheers.

"Well, I guess Lumpy'll be driving umm… The Medical Avenger for this race" said Komei.

"Wait, when did he make that name?" Kalgante asked.

"Oh, I just made it up" Komei replied.

"Oh… alright then. So, up next we have Needles, Cuddles, and Toothy Driving Hells Chariot. That thing looks like a monster huh Komei, I think the specs say it has a jet engine on it" said Kalgante.

The vehicle was indeed something to be wary of. A massive black machine that looked as if it were built from scrap metal. It was shaped widest in the back and grew thinner up front. At the very back was the jet engine, sticking straight out at the car behind it. At it's highest point in the back sat two grenade launchers and up front were two turrets that people could man along the side was the name of the car painted in yellow. When their car was announced the tinted windshield up front opened to reveal a scrapped together section where the drivers sat. Needles was the tiger from the garage who shouted at Desmond. On wither side were Cuddles, the yellow rabbit with the light belly and pink bunny slippers and Toothy, the freckled purple beaver with the large buck teeth. The three rose up with needles pounding his chest with one hand and shouting to psyche up the crowd. Cuddles being energetic and enjoying the praise. Finally Toothy who simply smiled and waved.

"Ok, next we have another team, Giggles and Petunia driving Fragrant Wind. Specs say that this car is armed but it doesn't specify what with. Might wanna keep an eye on them" said Komei.

Fragrant wind did indeed look like a feminine car. It's coloration consisted of blue and pink with painted flowers on the side. After having gotten out to wave to the crowd, the blue, pine air freshener and flower wearing skunk and the pink, red bow wearing giggles returned to the car with Giggles giving Cuddles a taunting grin. Cuddles noticed this and opened his eyes in surprise only to grin back and return to the car.

"Then we've got Allie Kat, we'll just caller her Allie for short, driving the Catatonic Beelzebub. How many demonic names we gonna have here? No, I kid. Looks slick though, we'll just have to see how it stands up" said Kalgante.

Allie was a lavender furred cat with strips on her legs, arms, and tail. Her pointed ears were large and she had a small stray fang sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Her paws were a bluish violet as well as the tip of her tail. She wore a ragged collar with a bell dangling from it. The car was a dark shiny purple low running two seater race car with it's name spelled out in cyan blue lettering on various spots. Allie didn't seem to be too interested in the cheering and was instead growing more and more impatient to get the race started.

"Driving The Dreamer we have Louis Ramone AKA Dr. Evil. Is that a hovercraft? With something like that he's not gonna have too much trouble with the roads not to mention he's got those rockets. But durability… who knows." said Komei.

"Dr. Evil? The Austin Powers guy?" Kalgante asked.

"No, no, different Dr. Evil" said Komei.

"Oh, okie dokie then" said Kalgante.

The Dreamer was simply a green hovercraft with white stripes and missiles fitted to the sides. The Dr. was a brown furred bear wearing a white lab coat and backpack with two rockets. He didn't seem to pay any attention to the cheering in the crowd.

"Next we have another pal O' mine Remmie Driving The Comet. This things looks designed to ram opponents and has a couple harpoons at the ready" said Kalgante.

The Comet was a blue vehicle with a wide front end and thick bumper along with two holes in the front. The driver was a red hedgehog with a dark blue belly and patch of fur on his left eye as well as a back covered with purple quills. He didn't pay too much attention to the cheers mostly in part to the fact that he was directly behind Hell's Chariot and staring into the jet engine.

"Then we've got… Belle, Flaky, and Leif? I didn't know Belle was doing this? Hey Belle! Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be in this race!" Komei shouted.

"Whoa, settle down Komei, what's the matter?" Kalgante asked.

"Oh, well, nothing really, I just thought she'd have let me know… ah well, we haven't time to waste. So, we've got this trio driving The White Stallion… gotta be Belle's idea… anyway it comes fitted with a bunch of blades along with a few guns" said Komei.

The White Stallion was fairly large, though not the size of Hell's Chariot. As the name implied it was a white vehicle with blades on the doors and front as well as kneecapers on the hub caps. Any guns that were mentioned were hidden at the moment. The interior was large enough for six people and seemed a bit more elaborate than necessary. Inside sat the red, dandruff ridden porcupine Flaky with the sapphire blue, pink bellied, red mask and tail striped raccoon Belle who wore a red neckerchief. In the driver seat sat the light blue, electric blue striped skunk fox Leif who also had an electric blue belly and stripes that ended with silver fur. Somehow, he did not look happy to be there. In the end, Belle was the only one who responded to the cheering crowd.

"Up next is Feral driving her… robot lion Dark Pulse. This thing gives her a bit of an edge in this race thanks to her controlling it mentally, as a result, quicker and more precise reaction times, so long as she doesn't get impulsive" said Kalgante.

Just as Kalgante had described, Dark Pulse was indeed a four legged mechanical vehicle that looked like a lion. It was the size of a regular car and was colored completely silver though it's mouth glowed blue as well as it's eyes. Feral herself was of a silver grey color and wore a long black T-shirt with a black undershirt, both held with white wrappings. Those same wrappings were present on her arms to her elbows. She also wore a pair of black hakamas that also had white wrappings around them. Feral didn't pay too much mind to the crowd either.

"Looks like we have another team here. The duo of Lifty and Shifty driving Crooked Cop. Not much info on these guys but no doubt they're hiding plenty" said Komei.

In accordance with the name, the Crooked Cop appeared to be a police car that underwent several modifications and was painted black. Inside sat the two green raccoons mostly distinguishable by the fact that shifty wears the fedora and Lifty doesn't. The two couldn't help but grin wryly.

"That aint all folks, we got seven more competitors before we're all said and done. Up next is Stripes driving Throat Slicer, a nasty little name for what we all hope is a nasty little vehicle" said Komei.

Throat Slicer was much as the name may imply and was fitted with various blades and kneecapers. The car was an orange four seater racecar with black flames painted onto the side as well as the name "Stripes" painted in cursive on the sides. Stripes herself was orange with black stripes and wore a brown ranger hat. She grinned at the crowd with an expression that promised them a show.

"Then we've got Flippy driving The Day Breaker. Looks like his prior military work's pay'n off for him with that humvee, course, unless it's been worked on it may not have much of a chance" said Kalgante.

The Day Breaker was simply a military humvee though it appeared to have more guns on it as well as reinforced armor, other than that, other differences were not visible. Flippy looked to the crowd and waved with a smile to them.

"Here we go, next up is Felix Cancilla AKA Patch driving Moonlit. Looks like he's gonna forgo vehicle weapons and just use his own. Or maybe it's just a blank slate to place upgrades" Said Komei

Moonlit was simply a silvery white race car with a black stripe along the side. Patch himself was some sort of cart wolf hybrid with white fur and inky black hair. He wore loose fitting black T-shirt and a pair of slightly too large black jeans. On his feet he wore a pair of black runners and had several scars on his exposed areas. He glanced at the people cheering for him but kept his attention on the race that would soon come.

"Alright, just about there folks, four racers to go. Our next racer is Lola driving Black Death. She's got some tech on her side with a couple laser weapons at her disposal" said Kalgante.

Black Death was a black motor cycle with white stripes on either side. Lola was a white furred raccoon with a black belly, facial mask, and tail stripes. She was another one who was growing impatient about getting started and didn't pay much mind to the crowd.

"Next up is Samiee Williams Racing in S.A. Fox. She's got a swift car at her disposal but with the competition we've seen He'll need more than speed, let's see if he's got it" said Komei.

The S.A. Fox was an orange Bugatti Veyron with black stripes and a machine gun fixed onto it. Samiee was an orange fox with white tipped ears, tail, hands, feet, and belly. His outfit consisted of British styled glasses, a coal newsboy hat, and a long black scarf. He gave everyone a smile and a wave.

"Then we've got Zer0 driving 45... Hey, wait, since when did we assign them numbers?" Kalgante asked.

"It's just the name he picked, says he's gonna win this in under forty five days" said Komei.

"Well, alright, good luck then Zer0"

45 was a black and red 2010 mustang fitted with twin machineguns on the hood. Zero himself was the same bear noted from the garage growing frustrated with Desmond's bragging. He leaned out of his window holding his fingers to show forty five to the crowd before pulling himself back in.

"And last but not least is Disco Bear driving Disco Fever… did he just name that thing after himself?" Komei asked.

"I hear this guy get's a pretty bad rap. Really I don't see the problem with him" said Kalgante.

"Well, that's cause you're not a girl" Komei replied.

Disco Bear stepped out of the car and climbed onto the roof which lit up as he stood on it, giving everyone a dance in response to their cheering. The car its self was a golden colored muscle car with a hood ornament of a disco ball on the front. Inside was filled with flashing lights and red furnishings.

"And that's all folks, each of these-" said Kalgante before taking notice of something on the track.

Making it's way towards the rear of the pack was a massive black machine with white skulls painted all around it. In the single driver seat in the center was a blue, glasses wearing ant eater. What made the vehicle even more imposing were the massive metal rods protruding from the back with currents of electricity running through them creating a web, and the fact that the treads looked like massive screws.

"Huh, looks like Sniffles down there, I don't remember seeing him in the roster… hang on… I'm getting a message… oh, ok then, says that car's called Tesla Titan, says he's got permission from Baldwin to be here… good enough for me… so remember folks, these people are competing for a country of their own and it's gonna be a hell of a race. Just remember racers, your weapons will be disabled for the first hour so gain as much lead as you can. So with out further adieu, let's begin!" Kalgante shouted.

On a high platform stood a pink squirrel with a flag. After only a few tense moments of waiting, the flag was waved signaling the race to begin.

[ok folks, gotta be off so not much time for a AN. So just remember I will take OC's for various crew members along the race so you can still submit… but they won't be racers. Anyway, goodbye all.


	3. Battle With the Basics

[Page three folks, and I've got a bit of an announcement to make. I have recently begun a story called Camp Martyr. I am taking OC's from all over the place to be in it! Right now it is submitted into the Super Smash Brothers section due to the strong focus on Nintendo characters. However, if you have a character from something that you want in it feel free to check it tout and submit them. Now, without further ado, let's get going shall we?]

The moment the flag was waved the racers sped off from the starting line, that is, all except for Desmond who instead decided to keep a slower pace so he could wave to the fans. It didn't take long for this decision to prove unwise as Needles finished charging his jet engine for a massive boost out of the starting line.

Immediately, Desmond was smashed off the road, mangling his vehicle and sending him flying out to who knows where. If that weren't enough, Remmie's vehicle had already sustained heavy damage thanks to the eruption of flame. Fortunately he had managed to squeeze out of his position just enough to avoid being melted.

"And, immediately we've got ourselves our first casualty, not thirty seconds in and Desmond's been wasted, not to mention The Comet's been crippled quite severely. Folks, if you had any doubts about this race being good, this should change your opinion quick, and this is just the beginning! Let's take note that Needles, Cuddles, and Toothy have just made first blood in Hell's Chariot!" Declared Kalgante.

The immediate death was almost shocking to the racers. If someone was destroyed already, imagine what chaos laid ahead. After all, weapons weren't even active yet. Then, as if things weren't chaotic enough, the sounds of another vehicle speeding towards the starting line could be heard. As it crossed the finish line, the car was revealed to be long black car with a wide front end, and a bumper protruding well past the tires on either side. The shock of this sudden incursion was obvious amongst the crowd.

"Well, looks like another racer's made his way into the pack… wait… that car, it's the Hammerhead, the car Lumpy was supposed to drive" said Kalgante.

"Are you serious? Well… that can't be him, he's already in the race" said Komei.

"Yea… so, who's this then, we've already gotten everyone accounted for on the roster, I don't think this guy's supposed to be here" said Kalgante.

"Wait, hang on Kalgante… ok… Kalgante, Baldwin just got in touch with me, he said that since the car's already registered, it's allowed to participate" said Komei.

"Really? I thought the racers and the cars had to be registered" said Kalgante.

"I dunno, it's Baldwin we're talking about here" said Komei.

"Fair enough. So Folks, looks like we've got a new racer. Currently unknown but he's driving the Hammerhead, Lumpy's old car. Kinda like The Comet, it's designed for ramming and taking hits. It looks a little different from when Lumpy was in charge of it though, looks like it's been re painted so who knows what else has been changed. this is sure to be interesting folks" said Kalgante.

"Alright, so, now that we're underway, let's point out who's in major positions. As you can see Vengenz X13 is leading followed by a gaining S.A. Fox driven by Samiee and our first blood vehicle Hell's Chariot. We've got the Hammerhead in last but I don't think that'll be for much longer, looks like Lumpy'll be passed by him pretty soon" said Komei.

"Lumpy's gonna wanna get that thing upgraded quick if he's gonna have a chance in this race" said Kalgante.

"Yes he is. But he's got at least an hour of relative safety to find himself a good position before weapons are enabled" said Komei.

The race had barely even started and already racers were growing aggressive, without weapons, the damage they could deal was limited but that didn't stop some from attempting to use their vehicles to take one another out. The first, aside from Hell's chariot was the Catatonic Beelzebub aiming to strike The Dreamer. Upon taking note of this, Dr. Evil activated, something in his vehicle causing a blast of air to fire out from under it and making him jump over the attacking vehicle and passed it. It was obvious after a few other vehicles attempted attacks that doing so was only going to slow them down, not to mention that some of these vehicles were far too bulky for others to be able to beat in a collision so keeping aware of everyone around themselves was about all the racers could do.

That isn't to say other opportunities didn't arise. Some vehicles actually had blades or spikes attached. Leif took note of the unguarded Moonlit to his left and aimed to use the opportunity to remove him from the lineup with the blades of the White Stallion. As it was, Stripes seen an opportunity as well, although from the right. Bothe cars swerved to collide with Patch in Moonlit. Seeing this, Patch hit the breaks desperately in hopes of avoiding being sandwiched in between two spiked vehicles. As the cars reached for him the nose of his vehicle was the only part still in range of the attack and was torn up by the spikes. Fortunately the car continued to run and unfortunately for the attackers, they collided, driving spikes into each other then quickly pulling away leaving holes in both vehicles. Belle had barely moved out of the way in time to avoid being impaled. Out of the two, the Throat Slicer sustained more damage due to it's smaller size.

At this point, The Hammerhead had passed Lumpy and was making a strong effort to climb up the ranks soon passing Fragrant Wind and Black death. For motorcyclists Such as Lola, moving out of the way of such a vehicle was the only option until weapons were activated. Up front Hell's chariot moved to the center of the road. Without weapons, taking on this vehicle would be impossible and the driver knew it as he shouted excitedly into a microphone that sent his amplified voice out of the vehicle for all to hear.

"Seriously" sighed Zer0 from 45 as a result of this.

On a whim Zer0 attempted to activate his weapons on the cackling tiger but to no avail.

At this point the racers were actually beginning to split apart and the gaps grew larger. It was impossible to avoid doubt in some racers as their vehicles didn't seem fast enough. Fortunately they knew that this was only the beginning of the race and there was going to be a lot of opportunity to take control at some point. As it was, the sheer magnitude of this race was unfathomed my many of the racers.

"Woah, not even an hour into the race folks and these people are at each others throats like rabid animals. Ok, terrible jokes aside, this race is already shaping up to be great. Currently Samiee continues to hold the poll position. Yes folks, for the first hour in this race it's all about speed. But don't fret, son enough speed won't be enough to take victory. In the end it'll be up to the driver's wits, skill, or sheer dumb luck that will take them to the checkered flag" said Kalgante.

"Yea, but until then we've got a whole show to see, oooh, I can't wait to see what happens when those weapons get activated. It's gonna be crazy!" Komei shouted.

"Well don't just sit around waiting for the future, take some time to enjoy what we've got now. So far we've got Desmond wiped clean off the track, then we've got a severely crippled Comet, racers trying to send each other off the road, a last minute entry from a hellish abomination of science driven by Sniffles, a moose in an ambulance, and an unknown contestant in the car that said moose was supposed to be driving. Needless to say that I'm proud to be commentating on this" said Kalgante.

"Don't get too excited now Kalgante, if you're getting this worked up already the rest of this race is probably going to put you into an excitement induced coma, and even if I am commentating for this race, I just can't imagine having to do it all alone. I'd never be able to think up enough dumb jokes to keep people satisfied like that"

"Glad you can see why I'm so important to this, and you know people are only tuned in right now to hear my voice right?" Kalgante asked.

"Keep dreaming Kalgante. Anyway, while we've got time let's go over a bit more about this race, or at least this part of it. As you know they started out right here in town, immediately moving into the open countryside. Next area on this route is a forest followed by another small town. Each area will have it's own challenges. The countryside has a nice wide road making movement easy, once they get to the forest however there's a lot more twists and turns, not to mention bad paths and thinner roads. But this is barely a taste of what will come folks, I can grantee you all that" said Komei.

"Careful Komei, don't wanna give too much away. Now then, let's all take a look at the status of each of the racers. As you know, each car is fitted with a stat box filled with all kinds of info. Thanks to Baldwin, each box is fitted with a broadcasting device beamed directly to our little commentary booth here. Here we can show you the stat of each racer at any time. Of course, you can see the info of your racer of choice from home but this is just our own un biased setup to show everyone, just in case you are interested. Now then, for the points lead we have Hell's chariot thanks to it's vicious attack on the Pinnacle driven by Desmond, and it's held third place position. Second is the Vengenz X13 driven by Zack thanks to his high positioning, although he has recently fallen into second. gradually gaining points is the S.A. Fox in poll position" Kalgante explained.

"Wait, Kalgante, we never explained how points are gained!" said Komei frantically.

"Really? I thought I did. Oh yea, I only explained part of it! So yes folks, as I mentioned, points are gained by shortcuts and challenges. What I never explained were the more straightforward point opportunities. Passing cars, holding high positions, pulling off dangerous maneuvers and stunts, and just dealing damage to your opponents, point opportunities are everywhere, but it's up to the racers to find them. Not to mention a vast number of hidden point opportunities, but to talk about those would ruin the point of them being hidden. Anyway, without further ado let's get back to the race" said Kalgante.

At this point the racers had begun to grow a bit agitated. Most had weapons fitted to their vehicles but without the ability to use them they could only watch as advantages and opportunities slipped away in this_ fair_ race. What surprised some of the racers was the speed that some of these bulkier vehicles had, most surprising was that Tesla Titan was actually managing to climb further through the ranks, passing Crooked Cop and closing in on The Dreamer. Further up the race, Dark Pulse was closing in onto the higher positions. However, progress was slow, slower than Feral would have liked. The only vehicle she was really nearing was Hell's chariot. The sight of the monster nearby was imposing but it was the threat level it possessed that really drew Feral's attention. It wouldn't be much longer before weapons were activated and the firepower the tank possessed would be dangerous to everyone. Fortunately for Dark pulse, and Feral, her vehicle had a powerful melee capability. Clawed feet and fanged jaws could possibly be enough to take this vehicle out of the race for the time being. Deciding quickly Feral pushed the vehicle to move faster and close in on Hell's chariot. No sooner did she get within range did she make her vehicle leap off of the ground and onto Hell's Chariot, clawing at the scrap metal frame and sinking it's teeth into the top.

"Umm, Needles, we've got a problem. I think that's Feral's vehicle on our car" said Cuddles.

"Gah, fuck. Alright, Cuddles, take the wheel, I'm gonna go blow the fuck out of that thing! Toothy, get the jet started!" Needles growled as he dug around the back of the cabin before retrieving a white satchel.

Wasting no time Needles climbed out of the top of the cabin and onto the car holding on tightly. It took a moment for Feral to see the tiger standing there. It was at that time she heard the jet engine starting up, if it went off it would melt her car in half due to her position. Wit such distraction Needles seized the opportunity to slap the satchel onto the face of Dark Pulse. Feral reacted by swinging Dark Pulse's claw at him causing him to dodge but lose his footing and fall backwards into the cabin. Opting to avoid the flames from the jet engine she leaped off and returned to a run along the road. Just as she managed her escape the engine went off pushing Hell's chariot along the road. The boost of speed brought Hell's chariot towards Vengenz X13. Seeing this, Zack was forced to swerve out of the way to avoid being run over.

Feral However had another problem, she was quite certain what the satchel on the front of Dark pulse was and was forced to slow down her vehicle to remove it. As she was doing this Needles retrieved a small, cylindrical device.

"Ha ha, sorry Feral, but you aint gonna win this" said Needles grinning just as he pressed the button.

After waiting a moment Needles's grin began to fade and h did what he could to look behind the vehicle from the cabin.

"Hey, did either of you see that go off?" Needles asked.

"No, I didn't" said Cuddles.

"Well, they did say weapons were disabled right? Maybe that means our weapons can't be used either" Toothy suggested.

"Gah, you're fucking kidding me!" Needles shouted, slamming the trigger to the floor.

Completely unaware that Needles had just activated the button to blow up the satchel, Feral managed to make Dark Pulse scratch the satchel off and continue along the race. Of course, in the time it had taken to do this, the Dreamer had managed to take fourth. Leaving Feral in fifth to contend with Tesla Titan and the Hammerhead which were both fast approaching.

Fido in the Stick thrower trailed close behind the hammerhead with Lola in Black Death behind him, eager to regain her position. Behind her was The Day Breaker which pulled up neck and neck to her. Flippy however was less focused on his opponents and more focused on driving, it had been a while since he drove a humvee so he wanted to re familiarize himself with it.

In the rear of the pack the gaps were growing a bit thinner as racers pushed their vehicles to their limits to move further up the line. For Remmie however, this was difficult as his car began experiencing issues, to be honest though he was surprised that The Comet was able to get this far at all. Still, it was losing speed and he was passed by The White Stallion and Throat Slicer who had been battling for position for a while building up points in with their standoff. It wouldn't be long before even Lumpy passed him. If his car continued like this there's no way he'd make it to the first checkpoint before his car officially died. At this he found himself looking at his stat box. He had a few points shown for his held position and a tally marking that he had sustained significant damage once. However, one piece of text caught his eye, some text in a box that read 'emergency call button'. seeing this, Remmie reached out his hand and touched the screen, surprised to see that it was in fact a touch screen. From there a few options appeared, the one that brought him relief was the button that read 'crippled vehicle'. pressing that button revealed an explanation specifying it's function. As it turned out it was a call button for the event that you have not been killed but your vehicle has been crippled or demolished. It proceeded to explain that pressing the button would place the car in lockdown until repair crews arrived to patch up the vehicle just enough to get it running again. The cost however was points directly related to the damage the vehicle had sustained. For now, the hedgehog decided to hold off.

Moonlit, the other damaged vehicle was having no such problems and was following behind Disco Fever, who was also nearing Remmie. It wasn't long before the both of them passed the hedgehog and accumulated a few points doing so. All Moonlit and Disco Fever could do was attempt to overtake one another as neither was really capable of ramming, and the risk of taking crippling damage just wasn't worth it for such low positions.

Up front, the Catatonic Beelzebub was approaching The Dreamer, the car that the driver Allie had attempted to hit earlier. Dr. Evil didn't pay any mind to her however as his attention was focused on the machine that was Dark Pulse running a little ways in front of him. After staring somewhat mesmerized at the machine he turned his head to take notice of Allie pulling ahead of him, gaining Allie a few points.

A little behind them was a bit of a standoff between The Stick Thrower and The Hammerhead with both trying to keep ahead of each other with neither racer giving way. Fido took the opportunity to look through the windows of The Hammerhead to see who this new racer was. Unfortunately, the windows were heavily tinted black and he couldn't get a picture of them. Black Death however was hot on their heels and in the center of the road looking between the two cars. Unfortunately, as a motorcyclist, one unexpected move from either vehicle could cost her dearly. Still, her approach was steady and she gradually pushed herself between the two vehicles. At this point it was a three way battle with Lola moving ahead. Unfortunately for her, neither of the other two were willing to let that happen, nor let the other pass them either. In an attempt to kill two animals with one car Fido and the driver of The Hammerhead turned to ram one another and crush Lola between them.

The act caught Lola by surprise and her eyes grew wide with alarm. Using the first thing that came to her mind she forced her bike onto the front tire raising the rear into the air. As the cars collided the back of the motorcycle barely managed to clear the violent attack and the back tire landed on the hoods of both cars pushing the bike forward. As the bike hit the road again it rocked causing her to nearly lose control. Fortunately, she regained it and recovered. Turning to see the attack it appeared that The Hammerhead had won with minimal damage leaving The Stick Thrower damaged and a position behind.

"I gotta tell you folks, I can't keep track of this race to save my life. These positions are changing wildly. Interestingly enough we haven't seen a lot of action up front. Speaking of which, we've got S.A. Fox in first followed by Hell's chariot although it looks like it's about to be caught by Vengenz X13. Following behind is Dark Pulse in fourth and 45 in fifth. Gotta say, there's been a lot more action happening down there than I expected folks. At least without weapons. I'll bet these racers are just itching to start pulling those triggers though" said Kalgante.

"Definitely Kalgante, you can practically feel the hate coming from each and every one of them. Well folks, it won't be much longer until they reach the forest, by that time they should be all set to start shooting too" said Komei.

"You sure you wanna see that Komei, I mean, I think I like watching them battle like this, you know, using what's available to them, pretty interesting stuff" said Kalgante.

"Hmm, ok then, let's do a poll, ok folks, here's something for ya. I'm gonna start a poll on our website, I want you to tell us Do you want to see weapons firing and sending these people to their dooms, or do you just want weapons all shut off so they have to keep crashing into each other? Go now and vote!" Komei shouted.

It took no more than a few seconds for replies to start flying in.

"Hey Kalgante, come check this out" said Komei.

Rolling his black chair over to the computer monitor he took note of what the screen read.

"Wow, you people are quick… and violent" said Kalgante.

"C'mon Kalgante, did you think it was gonna end any other way?" Komei asked.

"Well, the fans have spoken and we're here to deliver their requests, with a staggering ninety five to five percent vote, we will officially… have weapons deactivated for the rest of the race, ok to commercials ple-" said Kalgante before Komei shoved him in his chair away with her feet.

"He's just being a goober folks. We know what you wanna see, you know what you wanna see, guns wins the vote and… wait a minute… oh my gosh! Ten second before weapons hot people. Spectators, viewers at home, Dumb face Kalgante, Count down with me. Are you ready!" Komei asked excitedly.

After the cheers of excitement everyone joined into the countdown.

Ten!

Nine!

Eight!

Seven!

Six!

Five!

Four!

Three!

Two!

One!

Open Fire!

[And that there be the end of chapter 3 hope it was worth the wait people and I hope y'all enjoyed. Let me know what you think. Now, I won't kill the mood by talking anymore so I shall see you all later and thanks for reading!]


End file.
